The present invention relates generally to a cart including a waste container for disposal of contaminated articles or other refuse. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cart including a waste container, a cover for the container, and a latch for holding the cover closed.
Most waste containers include a cover that is positioned over an interior space of the container. Generally, the cover is manipulatable between an open position allowing disposal of waste, and a closed position limiting access to the interior space. Sometimes, it is desirable to move or transport these containers to provide more space in a particular area or to empty the containers. However, these existing covers can be inadvertently opened if the container tips over, exposing the contents of the container and possibly spilling the contents of the container into the surrounding area. Such inadvertent exposure can be severely detrimental when the waste container holds biomedical or chemical waste.